Gohan's new life
by crest of hope
Summary: It begins when The Truth comes out about the cell games, secrets are exposed. How will Gohan deal with it and how much Videl have changed with the truth coming out find out in Gohan's new Life
1. Hurcule the fraud

**Gohan's New Life**

_**A/N: This will be a saga based story the first saga is called the Truth unleashed saga**_

_**A/N: This story is completely AU**_

_**A/N: Gohan Kept on Training after the Cell Games and kept the same hair style**_

_**A/n: For the sake of the story Mirai is 16 in this story**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Chapter 1: Hercule the Fraud**

* * *

Location: Hercule City

Time: 8:30am

It's the Fourth year anniversary of the Cell Games and half of the people of earth are in front of the Hurcule city hall. King Fury walks to the microphone and prepares to give his speech. He clears his throat and taps the microphone.

"People of earth, I am here to inform you of what really happen on this day 4 years ago, For 4 years we have been lied to, and true heroes have been insulted by the man name Hurcule Satan. I have given Hurcule 4 long years to tell the truth. Me, my agents, Capsule Corporation agents, and agents from other Agencies have found all of his claims 100% False," King Fury yells.

With that there are gasps in the whole crowd. King Fury takes a drink of water to clear his throat, then continues.

"Here is the evidence! First of all Hurcule claims that Cell had bombs and mines; and when the Army approached them Cell had a detonator in his hands and that's how he destroyed our soldiers. Me and my agents as well as agents from other agencies searched that area and made a 50 miles search radius. We had almost 1000 agents search that perimeter for 8 weeks and we found no evidence of explosives, no bomb residue, no radiation, no bomb or mine parts. We did find, however, find small craters. Secondly Hurcule claims that the other fighters had mirrors flashlights, and that those light shows were tricks and the fighters were tricksters. My agents and agents from multiple agencies found this information completely false we had a 100 miles diameter around the cell games and we found no mirrors, no broken glass and more importantly no body of Cell. Using satellites from me and capsule corp, found that Hercule Satan's description of the fighter does not match what we saw on the satellites. The one who did kill Cell goes by the name of Son Gohan and due to privacy issues we will not say where he lives. Behind me you will see Cells final moments." said King Fury

Then behind King Fury a huge screen with the final moments of the cell games turned on.

_"Have it your way then," Cell states._

_The young blonde man with spiky hair looks at the monster. His left arm is bloody and unusable. Cell moves his legs and puts his two palms together in front of his. He moves them to his side and smiles._

_"Son Gohan, this is it. It ends here!" Cell laughs, powering up. "I will destroy you, then your friends, then your entire planet!"_

_"I will, father!" yells Gohan._

_The same type of power emanates out of Gohan. He raises his one hand in front of him, then to his side._

_"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Gohan howls, releasing a giant blue beam of energy._

_At the same time Cell fires his own. The two beams collide, making waste to the environment around it. Rocks fly apart. The earth shivers at the power of these two beings._

_The struggle continues for minutes on end, the blast going back and forth between Cell and Gohan. Cell's beam starts taking over, and Gohan is in evident pain. Suddenly, Cell staggers and looks behind him. With that distraction Gohan yells and throws his arm even further. His blast completely blows through Cell's and hits the monster._

_Cell is eradicated into little pieces. Gohan huffs for a moment before falling on his back, his hair going back to his original black style. The screen goes black, ending the video_.

"As you saw cell was decimated by Son Gohan, and that explains everything from the reason why we never found a body to why we found to long craters at the scene of the Cell Games" said King Fury.

* * *

Location: Mountain District 439

Time: 10:30am

"Gohan, Goten time for lunch" Chichi yells, standing outside of her house. The two boys, one 3 and the other 15, run to the table and rush to eat the monstrous amount of food. They devour the 30 plates of food in about 10 minutes

"Hey mom can you put on the news I want to see how I the people reacted to the news King Fury let out today." Gohan asks

"Sure Gohan, I want to know as well. And Gohan, Bulma called and said that Mirai Trunks came back from the future to stay, you finally have a friend more or less around your age" replies Chichi as she walks toward the TV to put on Fox News Channel.

_"We continue with the Breaking news from Hercule City as protests are getting Violent and deadly." says the female newscaster_

_"We have Bob who is live from Hercule City. Bob can you give us an update on what is going on in Hercule City" announces the male newscaster_

_"Thank you Jake. Well to give you an answer the protestors are breaking windows and are burning everything with Hurcule's picture in it. I have received word that the protestors have set fire to the welcome to 'Hercule City' sign. Wait, now police are throwing tear gas to disperse the crowds some protesters are shouting 'Hurcule's Head' over and over again and an officer has been stoned to death from the rocks that some protesters are throwing. It really looks like a war zone here in Hercule City" Bob explains._

_"Thanks Bob I am now going to go over to Katrina who is in a different area of Hercule City, which is in front of Satan's Dojo, Katrina?" says the female newscaster_

_"Thank you Erica. As you can see there is black smoke coming out of the Dojo it looks like it has been set on fire, protesters are marching toward the Satan's Mansion some are carrying weapons they obviously want an answer from Hurcule Satan, I have been informed that the National Guard is in route to Hurcule City they should be here in 30 minutes to an hour, all traffic to and from Hercule city it does not matter where it is from whether it be by sky car or boat has been blocked off so far 80 arrests have been made." Katrina reports._

_"Thank you Katrina, we currently have the 22 WMAT Champion Tien on the phone, Tien what is your reaction to the news that King Fury stated today?" Erica queries_

_"I am going to be honest with you and I knew the truth from the very beginning and I am appalled that a World Martial Arts Tournament Champion would act like this and lie, a Martial Artist is supposed to be honest. I do not agree with the rioting. People of Hurcule City please stop the rioting you are only making the problem worse." replies Tien_

"Mom, Shut that off!" yells an irritated Gohan as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. "I have to get there before someone gets hurt! Tell Bulma I will go over there when I am done in Hurcule City."

"Do you have to be in that delinquent form to do that? Well, alright. Just don't get hurt! And don't hurt anyone!" Chichi asks.

"Don't worry mom, nothing bad will happen with me there! Leave the news on so you and Goten can watch!" Gohan says as he moves his head to look at Goten. "Goten when I come back I will spar with you, promise."

Then still in Super Saiyan form he flew to Hercule city. Goten rushes outside and waves goodbye to his brother.

* * *

Location: Hurcule City, Outside Hurcule's Mansion

Time: 11:50am

There are about a thousand people standing outside Satan's mansion, all shouting 'Hurcule's Head!' over and over again. Then a bright golden light shoots through the sky and lands in the crowd. A boy about 15 years old, with golden hair and a golden aura.

"The rioting stops now! There is no need for this violence! Put down your rocks and sticks! Go home to your families!" Gohan commands

"But Gohan, he lied to us he claimed to defeat Cell when you did!" yells a man who recognizes him from the tape that King Fury showed.

"So is that a reason to riot and hurt all these people? Destroy all these stores? It isn't! You're endangering everyone with your silly tactic! All this will do is cause more destruction than fix it. You're all mad, that's fine but let the law and authorities deal with this! Never take justice into your own hands. You aren't bad people! Now go home!" yells Gohan so loud that everybody in Hercule City hears him yell and runs home.

The only people on the streets of Hercule City are the reporters, and the police. He then powers down and calmly says to the police chief, "That my friend is how you deal with a riot."

"Thank you Gohan, I am grateful for your help," the Police Chief thanks.

"It's my pleasure, now I am off. The fire department should have an easy time dealing with the fires now that everybody is off the street."

With that Gohan zooms off toward West City to meet with Mirai Trunks.

* * *

Location: West City, Outside Capsule Corporation

Time: 12:30pm

It takes Gohan thirty minutes to arrive at Capsule Corporation. He descends to the ground and enters the building. He sees the distinct blue hair of Bulma, and approaches her.

"Hey Bulma, I heard from mom that Mirai Trunks came to stay here can I talk to him?" asks Gohan.

"Sure thing Gohan let me get him," Bulma smiles as she takes a few steps away. "Mirai Trunks, Gohan is here to see you."

Mirai Trunks leaves the kitchen and approaches Gohan. He and Gohan sit down on the couch. They share a glance.

"Hey Gohan" said Mirai Trunks

"Hey Mirai Trunks" replied Gohan

"Mirai Trunks what brings you to this time?" asked Gohan

"Well I did beat the androids and destroyed cell before he could wake up but then it was only me and mom left alive everyone else was dead And eventually mom died so I decided to come here." replied Mirai "Now can I you a question?

"Sure what is it." replied Gohan

"how did you know what was happening in Hurcule City?" asked Mirai

"Well you see King Fury came to my house with Bulma and asked me if it was okay to for the truth to come out about the cell games so I said it was okay. So today at around noon mom put on the news and I saw what was happening and couldn't resist but to help." answered Gohan

"Well okay, now tell me what is your reason for coming here" demanded Mirai

"geez Mirai Trunks talk about being bipolar"

"Hey I am not bipolar."yelled Mirai

"Okay Mirai Trunks whatever floats your boat, okay now I have a plan to help us defend earth since Yamcha and Krillin stopped training and my father is dead, but it requires us to do something we may not like." said Gohan

"And may I ask what that is?" he inquires.

Gohan sighs and then says, "We must go to Orange Star High School to find people giving off powerful ki signatures to train them and since I'm 15 and you're 16 we would be able to find them."

"You're right. I don't like it but we have no other choice. We have to do it and fast. We don't know when the next threat is coming. But can I ask you why Orange Star High school?" Mirai Trunks asks.

"When I was over there today to stop the riots I sensed multiple high ki signatures for humans coming out of the high school. I think that would be a good starting point. Oh, and by the way, what we should call you since we can't call you Trunks because we would get you confused with the present time Trunks, Gohan remarks.

"Call me Mirai that is what mom and I agreed to. Now I will get mom to sign me up for school and you tell yours. I will meet you at the school," Mirai plans.

"Alright, awesome! I'll meet you at the school!" Gohan happily states before leaving to go to his house.

Mirai approaches his mother. She turns around and smiles at her son.

"What did Gohan have to say?" asked Bulma

"He has a plan to rebuild the Z-fighters. He wants to start at Orange Star High School. Can you enroll me?" Mirai requests.

"Sure let's go."

* * *

Location: Hercule City, Orange Star High School

Time: 2:00pm

Chichi, Bulma, Gohan, and Mirai enter the high school. The enrollment process doesn't take long. The lady at the front desk takes Gohan and Mirai to the back and leads them to two different rooms to do a test. The test has 200 questions, but they were given plenty of time to take the test. Gohan finishes the test in 45 minutes, while it Mirai takes 50 minutes to finish. They give the test to the teachers who were watching them who scanned both test in the scantron machine. To their surprise, they score perfect on both test. The teacher brings them both to the principal's office. She hands the principal the test and shows Gohan and Mirai to a chair in the room.

"Well hello there, I am Principal Jones. I will be your principal for this school year I want to inform you that there is not a uniform in place for this school your just required to wear this badge on you at all times. If you, for any reason, don't have the badge on you will be suspended automatically for 3 days. Understand? Now can I your names." said Principal Jones

"I do sir. My name is Gohan."

"So do I. My name is Mirai."

The Principal writes their names down. "Now I also want to give you your schedules. You will start school Monday. School is from Monday to Friday 7:30am and ends at 3:30pm. You two may now leave," Principal Jones nods.

With that they take the badges and leave the school to tell their mothers that they were accepted. The two teens both wave goodbye and head home.

* * *

_**To be continued**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**What will happen in Mirai and Gohans first day of school find out next time on Dragon ball Z: Gohan's new life**_


	2. First Day of School

**Gohan's New Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz**

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

* * *

_**Location: Mountain District 439, Son House**_

_**Time: 6:00am**_

Gohan is peacefully sleeping on his bed. Suddenly, Goten jumps on him in order to wake him up.

"Bwg brothah wake up its 8:30 And you won't be able to eat" yells Goten.

As soon as Goten said that Gohan's eyes shoot open. He jumps off his bed and runs through the house, mouthing the words "I am late" over and over again. He passes by a clock. Gohan stops mid run and walks back to see the clock. The clock indicates it's 6:00 am.

"Guess is that mom was behind this," Gohan thinks as he shakes his head with a smile.

He walks to the bathroom and has a shower. When he finishes he dries himself off. He wraps the towel around himself and heads to his room. He puts on some simple clothes for the day. Before he leaves his room he attaches a badge to the left corner of his T-Shirt and grabbed his book bag. He then proceeds to the kitchen.

When he arrives at the kitchen he sees Goten at the table with a plastic spoon in his left hand, a plastic fork in his right hand, and a piece of a paper towel in his shirt. Gohan leans his book bag against the table and sits down.

"Good morning mom! How are you?" Gohan inquires.

"I am fine Gohan. What about you? Are you ready for school?" Chichi asks, doing the dishes.

"Yes, I am!"

"That's good honey. Now eat up; you don't want the food to get cold do you? Also I packed your lunch for you already," Chichi says with a happy tune.

Gohan proceeds to eat the twenty-four pancakes, twenty eggs, and ten pieces of bacon. He drinks his water to finish it all off. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Who is knocking at the door at 6:45 in the morning." yells Chichi as she gets her frying pan of doom and starts to run toward the door.

She proceeds to open the door and slams the frying pan thrice at the victim's head, who just happens to be Mirai.

"Poor Mirai," Gohan sighs. "Even a super saiyan couldn't escape that frying pan."

"Oh it's only you Mirai. I thought it was a stranger," Chichi smiles. "Gohan it's for you!"

Gohan puts the glass cup on the table grabs his book bag and lunch capsule. He puts one strap on, then the other, and walks out the door with Mirai.

"Sorry about that Mirai," Gohan chuckles. "So are you ready for school"

"Oh I am how about you, you should have been more careful about powering down in front of the police now the whole world knows who you are," replies Mirai

"I know, I know. Now are we flying or are we running" Asks Gohan

"We are flying to the entrance of the metropolis then we walk," Mirai decides.

"Fine by me."

* * *

_**Location: Hercule City, Metropolis Entrance**_

_**Time: 7:10am**_

As soon as Gohan and Mirai arrive at Hercule city they land and start walking. About 8 minutes into their walk Gohan notices a huge police presence in front of the bank. Gohan looks around for a place for the two to transform. He isn't going to let anything bad happen while he's around! He finds an alley suitable enough for the job. Gohan signals Mirai to follow him to the ally. The two rush over to the alley before Gohan comes up with a plan.

"Hey Mirai I am going to stop that robbery over there, and you're my back-up. Make sure you're in super saiyan mode. They may know me but they don't know you, got it."

"Got it," Mirai nods.

Mirai focuses for a moment before his transformation begins. His hair raises up and turns golden. He gives a thumbs up to Gohan, signaling he's ready.

Gohan and Mirai then fly's toward the bank and Gohan lands on in front of the criminals but behind the police officers. Meanwhile Mirai stays flying in the air going in circles.

The five thugs don't notice Gohan yet.

"Man these cops are so stupid they make things so easy for us," one thug says to his buddy as they load up a truck full of money.

One of them notice Gohan out of the corner of their eye. Three of them turn around and point their MP-5s at him.

"Get out of here kid or we will kill you!" One shouts.

"Put the weapons down you low life scums!" yells Gohan

"Ha! Don't make us laugh! What is a kid like you going to do to us there is five of us and only one of you." yells the robber with a smirk in his face.

"Although this kid looks a lot like Gohan the kid who beat cell," the same thug ponders.

"Okay, Have it your way." Gohan smirks.

Gohan charges at the robbers knocking, the one to the left unconscious with a punch to the face. He continues his assault by slamming his knee into the stomach to the one in the center, knocking him unconscious as well. Finally he sends his elbow to the face of the robber to the right, rendering them all unconscious.

The two remaining robbers enter the armored truck in an attempt to get away.

"I don't think so!" Gohan shouts.

Mirai flies to the driver's side of the armored truck.

"I suggest you pull over," he warns them.

They ignore him and go faster in an attempt to loose Mirai. Mirai sighs and fires a small ki blast, destroying the rear wheel of the truck. It spins out of control and flips onto its side. It slides across the ground until they smack into a street lamp. Mirai lands beside the truck and walks up to the door. He rips the driver door out of the armored truck and tosses it close by.

He proceeds to grab the two robbers and grabs them and carries them both on his shoulders. He flies to the nearby police chief and places their bodies on the ground. Before anyone could say anything, Gohan and Mirai fly far away.

_**Location: Orange Star High School, Inside Classroom 215**_

_**Time: 7:45**_

A man with a beard and a mustache stands in front of a chalkboard. He looks to be in his early sixties. He is teaching English, and his name is Mr. Lawrence. The class is quiet, all listening to him. The Principal walks in, disrupting the class.

"Sorry for interrupting Mr. Lawrence, but today we are graced with a new student. He scored a perfect score on the entry exam," the principal states.

He leaves the room and gestures for Gohan to come in.

One of the students, a boy in the back with long blond hair wearing a white T-Shirt and blue jeans named Sharpener, rolls his eyes.

"Oh great another..." but froze when he sees Gohan enter the room.

"Sharpener I highly doubt that is a nerd. He's probably someone you'll want to train with. I know I want to," a girl wearing an oversized t-shirt, pink undershirt with black pigtails, and Biker shorts whispers.

"I guess you have me there, Videl. If I'm not mistaken, that is Gohan. The same Gohan who defeated Cell," Sharpener says.

Gohan walks into the classroom and takes a rather regal position.

"Now introduce yourself to the class, Son Gohan," the principal demands.

"Hello my name is Son Gohan, son of the legendary Son Goku champion of the 23 WMAT and runner up of the 21 and 22 WMAT, and Son Chichi Quarter finalist of the 23 WMAT. My hobbies include Training to improve my skills in martial arts and reading."

"That is nice Son Gohan, now can you sit in the empty seat in the back," Mr. Lawrence says, pointing at the desk.

Gohan walks toward the back of the class and takes a seat in the empty seat between Videl and Sharpener.

Gohan can't ignore the ki emanating from the two next to him.

"You guys are fighters are you not?" Gohan smugly asks.

But before they can answer the teacher stated to teach

* * *

**Location: Orange Star High School, Lunch**

**Time: 12:00**

The day went as planned for everyone. Gohan met 2 fighters while Mirai met nobody. But right now it is lunch. Gohan and Mirai are walking around the lunch room looking for a place to eat.

"Gohan where do you want to eat?" asks Mirai

"Let's go to the roof. I can't stand these girls all over me just because I beat Cell," Gohan complains.

Mirai laughs. "Yes, because everyone always complains about that. How dare all those women be attracted to you?"

Gohan chuckles at Mirai's mocking. He and Mirai proceed to the roof. They reach the roof and pull out some capsules. They click them and toss them on the ground.

*Poof*

The smoke clears and a monstrous amount of food lays before them. They give each other a quick smirk before chowing down. The two finish and lie down on their backs. They are very satisfied with their meal.

"So Gohan, any luck with finding suitable candidates to train? Sadly, I found nobody," Mirai mentions.

"Indeed I did. I found 2 people, in fact. One is notably stronger than the other. In fact, that one has the strongest ki signature -besides you and me - in the school. The other is also quite strong."

Mirai nods and stares up at the sky once more. Gohan does the same, but can't shake an experience he had earlier today.

"Hey Mirai, did you feel some evil ki signatures? There is about four to five and they were all really strong," Gohan brings up.

Before Mirai could answer the door opens. Videl, Sharpener, and Easra walk out of it. The two sit up and see the three students approach them. Mirai leans close to Gohan.

"I did. I just hope it does not attack."

"Hey Gohan and whoever you are," Sharpener greets.

"Hi guys and girls, this is Mirai. Mirai, the boy with the long blonde hair is Sharpener. The raven haired girl is Videl. She is the daughter of Hercule but surprisingly she is not like him. Last but not least the blonde girl in the Green tube shirt is named Earsa." Gohan explains

"Hi, pleasure to meet you," Mirai smiles.

"Likewise," they say in unison.

* * *

**Location: Orange Star High School; PE**

**Time: 1:30**

In PE Gohan comes out of the locker room wearing the same outfit he wore at the Cell Games – Piccolo's signature outfit. Mirai was wearing the same gi as Gohan, only without the cape. On the back of both are Gohan's own symbol, which is a cross between Piccolo's symbol and Master Roshi's symbol.

"Alright class, this is the first day of the Martial Arts Unit which will be covered for the next few months!" the gym teacher yells "I want to see were you are. If you have 1 month or more of martial arts training raise your hand."

75 percent of the class raise their hands.

"Okay 1 year or more?" the coach continues.

25 percent if the class keep their hands raised.

"Okay 3 years or more."

Only Mirai, Videl, Sharpener, And Gohan kept their hands raised,

"Okay state your full name, the stances you know, who you trained under, and how many years you trained, or how old were you when you started to train when I point to you," the coach instructs.

He begins by pointing at Sharpener.

"Pencil Sharpener. I know the Hercule stance. I trained under Hercule since I was 10 or for 5 years."

"Satan Videl. I know the Hurcule stance, I trained under my father, Hercule Satan for 9 years or 6 years old."

"Mirai Brief. I know the deamon stance, and the Turtle stance. I trained under Gohan for 5 years."

"Son Gohan. I know the Crane stance, Turtle stance, Demon stance, and have my own stance. I trained in martial arts since I was 4 years old under numerous marital artist such as, Son Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien shinhan." said Gohan

"Okay, now we will be going outside and we will have a little tournament. The winner gets to help me teach. First it will be Videl vs Gohan then winner of that match will face the winner of Mirai vs Sharpener match." Coach decides.

With that the class exist the building and walks outside. Everybody but the coach, Gohan, Videl, Sharpener and Mirai sit down on the bleachers outside.

Videl and Gohan got into their stance.

"You know that stance is not the ideal stance for your body frame your not as tall as your dad and do not have as much brute strength in your body as your dad the turtle stance would be better for you Inquires Gohan

"Really i never thought about that until now." Replys Vildel

The two stare at each other for a moment, waiting for the coach to start the match. The coach blows the whistle, starting the match.

Videl charges at Gohan and throws a kick at Gohan which Gohan easily blocks. Gohan then brings his knee up and hits Videl in the stomach, which knocks the wind out of her. She grabs her stomach and drops to her knees. The coach blows the whistle and signals Gohan as the winner.

The next match between Mirai and Sharpener ends relatively quickly. It goes the same as Gohan's match, except Mirai uses his fist instead of his knee.

Now it is Gohan and Mirai's turn to fight. The two get on opposite sides and assume their positions. They smile at each other.

"Okay before we fight here are the rules, no ki blast, No transforming and no flying or going too fast got it?" Gohan says, just quite enough for only Mirai to hear.

"Got it" Mirai nods.

Before the fight can begin an explosion occurs in between him and Mirai. Gohan looks through the smoke. Once it clears a little he can see five figures. They have the same feeling as the ones he sensed earlier today.

**To be continued**

**Who are these figures? What do they want with earth? Find out next time on Gohan's New Life!**

* * *

**Episode 2 of the Truth unleashed saga is complete and ends in a cliffhanger.**

**Now if you want to share and idea on this story please do so in pm.**

**Also Gohan will be paired with a person you least expect him to be paired with please note it is not Videl.**


End file.
